amores
by dandeyumi-vale
Summary: draco, hermione, harry, ron... ellos son los protagonistas de este oneshot! para amar, hay que entender... hacer... sentir...! leanlo porfa estoy segura de que les gustara... dedicado especialmente a harry potter! dejenme un RR! [mi segundo ff]


Harry caminaba tranquilo… no se dejaba impacientar, todo iba a salir bien entre esos dos. Pero la verdad era que lo dudaba. Desde que Draco y Hermione habían comenzado a formar una bella amistad, el se sentía solo. Ya no tenía una amiga, Ron estaba tan triste que no quería reconocer que no podía seguir viviendo con el sueño de estar junto a hermione, y ahora, todo era muy extraño para el. Estaba solo. Justo como Draco siempre lo habia estado… acaso habia ido a parar en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba su ex peor enemigo? Por que habia permitido que Hermione le hiciera caso a ese hombre?

Harry sentia celos…. celos de estar solitariamente caminando en el bosque prohibido hacia el castillo… pero es que el no entendia nada. No entendia el amor entre Draco y Hermione. No entendia que este era un secreto para el mundo, pero para ellos, era la unica verdad que tenian, y que les servia para ser felices. El no entendia lo que era amar a alguien de esa forma. O tal vez si… la verdad era que su relacion con ginny habia sido lo mas cercano al verdadero amor, pero era su culpa ser tan estupido y haber terminado con ella solo porque se abrazaba con Dean Thomas, su compañero de cuarto. Tal vez era verdad, el era el estupido, y no el mundo que lo hacia tan infeliz. Pero no podia negar que preferia ser estupido y decirlo y aceptarlo, antes de aceptar que no entendia lo que Hermione podía sentir por una persona que hasta hacia menos de medio año habia sido su peor y mas cruel enemigo.

El no entendia lo que era renacer en la flor de la vida….

Hermione besaba a Draco con ímpetu en la habitación de este. Era un cuarto muy bien escondido en el castillo, lo habia ganado por siete semanas ya que habia acusado a la chica a su lado, de haberse copiado de el en un examen de Historia de la Magia. Por supuesto, todo se habia arreglado bien para Hermione, pero no para el, pues se descubrio que el mentia y que por eso, merecia un castigo. En realidad era una mera estupidez… pero ahora, esa estupidez era lo mas grandioso que le podia haber pasado en la vida.

Draco tenia a hermione a su lado. La tenia para el solo. Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba estar ahí pensando que Ron estaba sufriendo por el hecho de que hermione lo quisiera a el. Por supuesto, el no la queria, y aunque fuera asi, no se lo diria nunca en verdad. Pero ella si que lo queria, y el lo sabia. Era obvio. Por que mas se dejaria caer en sus juegos con tanta facilidad?

A decir verdad, decir facilidad era toda una exageración. No era facil convencer a la muchacha hacia ese cuarto oscuro que parecia una celda en Azkaban. Pero ella iba… en ese cuarto ella descubria lo que era el amor… tal vez no correspondido directamente, pero los cuerpos… a veces hermione sabia, al igual que draco, que los cuerpos podian decir mas que las palabras.

Se seguian besando. Cada dos minutos se separaban para mirarse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Nunca habian llegado mas lejos de ahí, primero porque recien habian pasado dos noches desde que se habian entendido perfectamente, y ademas, porque draco tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de enamorarse de ella. Pero algo le decia, que esa noche iba a ser diferente a cualquier otra.

Comenzo a besarla en el cuello, y ella lo abrazaba, y tocaba sus hermosos rulos … sabia que estaba haciendo algo malo. Ella lo sabia. Sabia que no le importaba perder su virginidad, pero sabia que estaba teniendo relaciones con un hombre que tal vez ni la amaba. Pero no podria detenerse. En verdad, se excitaban. Y draco tampoco podia dejar de pensar en el instante que pasarian juntos. Todo seria mas facil, seria mas facil parar, detenerse, si ella fuera un poco menos sexy ahora. Se habia convertido en una putita andante… y le gustaba su nueva actitud. A los dos les gustaba.

Pero ella, a pesar de ser una de las chicas mas sexys del curso, temia por su vida. Draco la podia matar, con todo lo que sabia de el, sabia que era capaz. Pero temia mas porque bueno, el la podia matar de otra forma… la podia matar de placer. Era eso lo que temia mas que nada, temia que el placer la llevara a amarlo mas que nunca, porque lo amaba, por supuesto que si. Pero aun no conocia su cuerpo, y amarlo tambien asi, puramente desnudo, sintiendola en lo a veces intocable, seria tan impactante, que la podria llevar a hacer cualquier locura inimaginable.

Draco comenzo a sacar los botones de su apretada blusa, y Hermione estaba temblando. Que hacer ahora? decidio comenzar a besar a draco en el cuello, en la nuca si estaba a su alcance… y lo hizo. Draco estaba mas feliz que nunca, la habia atrapado para placer suyo, y tal vez porque sentia algo mas… ya lo descubriria.

Hermione comenzo a desabotonar el pantalón de draco, y el la falda de ella. Se la saco de un tiron… y la habia roto. A hermione no le importo, menos a draco. Solo la miro y miro a draco, para hacerle una seña con la ceja para que no se detuviera. Era su primera vez, y se veia muy experimentada. Hermione termino de desabotonar el pantalón de draco, y este se levanto de la cama en la que estaban para sacarselo.

Draco era hermoso. Muy hermoso. Tenia unas piernas poderosas, y como habia estado desde ya sin camiseta, veia sus brazos fuerte, al igual que su abdomen de lo mas desarrollado. Estaba babeando, no podia esperar a tener ese cuerpo sobre ella. Y se paro y se saco los zapatos negros de charol, mientras que draco se acercaba a ella y le quitaba la blusa que estaba media suelta desde ya. Le quito el sostén. Draco no pudo evitar reir.

-jajajajaja que gracioso-dijo con una mueca.

-que te parece taaaan gracioso, draco?

- no… no pienses que das risa…

-entonces que es?-hermione no queria que el se burlara de su cuerpo.

-es que… tu, una sabelotodo…. es decir… estas buena.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero no queria arruinar el momento. Se acerco a el, ya que este se habia alejado, y le toco el vientre…

-asi que te gusto… no draco?- y ponia una cara de pervertida.

-pues…. me encantas- y le sonrio con lujuria y hasta parecia molesto. Hermione penso que le iba a pegar, lo habia tocado en el vientre. Pero draco se volteo…

-lo siento, no te quise tocar… en verdad, si quieres me voy. Creo que fui una ilusa.

Pero Draco la agarro de los hombros y la lanzo sobre la cama sin piedad. Estaba sobre ella, claro, sin aplastarla. Los dos seguían en calzones. entonces draco le susurro en el oido:

-te vas…. y te mato.

-has lo que quiera conmigo, draco malfoy.

Entonces draco comenzó a besarla con ímpetu… con ganas… con deseo, y hermione, por su parte, se saco el calzón, para después sacarle los calzoncillos a el. Hermione comenzo a palparle el trasero, y con su vocecita de chica inocente, dijo.

-vaya que tienes un buen culo…. magnifico, draco.

-tu…. bueno no imaginaba tener a afrodita esta noche en mi cama.

-sabes tu algo sobre los dioses, acaso?-se burlo Hermione.

-no… en realidad no…. pero se mucho sobre las diosas.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como temblaba todo su cuerpo ante las palabras del muchacho. Era lo mas sexy que le había dicho… tan dulce, pero sexy… malfoy en verdad era un chico increíble.

Se lanzaron sobre la cama, y ya todo estaba listo…. Hermione gemía como una loca, y Draco, al oírla, gemía aun mas. El cuarto estaba lleno de gemidos, ruidos extraños y a veces, gritos de dolor.

Después de lo que pensaron habria sido un dia entero, se sentaron y se tocaron las manos. Hermione temblaba y draco lo notó. Ella era perfecta… en verdad la queria, si no se casaba con ella, no iba a ser feliz… era buena, inteligente, lista, graciosa, sexy, excelente en la cama… todo lo que habia esperado de una mujer por años. Todo lo que buscaba.

Esa seria la ultima noche que estarian juntos, si es que no decia lo que sentia en ese mismo momento… el la queria… tal vez la amaba…. pero habia un impedimento. Uno solo: lo que hermione sentia. Ella solo estaba con el porque era una perra, y eso le gustaba a draco. Pero el sentia que tal vez, habia algo mas… tal vez…

-hermione, me amas?

-yo?

-no, la tortuga marina a mi lado.

-no me causa gracia, draco. y bien sabes que no te amo. Yo amo a ron. Yo no te amo, tu no me amas. Todo es simple.

Pero el sabia que era mentira, ella no amaba a ron. Tal vez no a el, pero tampoco a ese pobre traidor a la sangre.

-estás segura?

-al 100, si, estoy segura de que no te amo.

Por supuesto, nosotros sabemos que ella lo amaba, y que no amaba a ron. claro que no lo diria… el caeria primero. seria una venganza… aunque tal vez no la merecia.

-pero….

-que intentas decirme, draco malfoy?

-es que no se…. creo que yo si…

-me amas, draco malfoy? me amas después de todo? después de que soy una sangre sucia? después de que mi mejor amigo mato a tu padre? depuse de que esta noche te has dado cuenta tal vez, de que yo a ti si te amo? después de que piensas que lo nuestro podría funcionar, depuse de todo me amas?

esa mujer si que lo conocia, penso draco. Y es que tanto tiempo juntos, siendo enemigos, los habia vuelto los amigos mas fuertes que hay. Y es que para odiar, hay que conocer, para poder sacar lo mas hondo y malo de la persona.

-Si… bueno si… creo que te amo hermione. Soy de lo peor, y te amo, te deseo y te conozco. Soy un slytherin, soy un sangre limpia que ama a una sangre sucia, pero que como ya va a acabar este curso de aurores, tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver. Eso soy, hermione, por eso quiero que te cases conmigo. Tendras dinero, lujos, fortuna y lo mas importante, me tendras a mi. Claro que si me aburro de ti me conseguire a otra, ya ves que estoy rebueno. Tu lo sabes, HERMIONE. pero te amo. ten eso por seguro. Y ojala tu me amaras… ya dan igual las verdades… estas fuera de hogwarts, estas con tu ex peor enemigo… estas estudiando tu ultimo mes de aurora… que haras luego, si no es estar conmigo?

-Draco…

-ya se cual es tu respuesta, no me digas mas…

-a si? y era esta?

-que?

Y lo beso. Era un beso de afirmación… ella lo amaba… no solo por lo que acababa de pasar… no por sus encuentros clandestinos… lo amaba porque esos dos años con el habian sido un asco, pero el ultimo año habia sido maravilloso. Se conocian tanto… habian sido amigos, conocidos, enemigos, y combatientes. Y claro, tambien amantes. Pero ahora, que eran?

-ya ves draco? te amo…. espero que nos casemos pronto… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te empece a amar… y siento que si no estoy confiada de que seras tu solo mio… no te podre amar con libertad… ademas claro, de que quiero dormir contigo todas las noches en una cama llena de petalos de rosa…-y se sonrojo terriblemente. Es que ella era muy sexy, tal vez se habia convertido en una puta, pero en el fondo, era una chica inocente, una virgen romantica.

Se vistieron y abrieron la puerta de la habitación. En el otro lado se encontraba Harry potter, habia escuchado todo, por 50 minutos, sin parar…. habia estado tan celoso, pero ahora estaba radiante de felicidad. No podia negar que le daba asco lo que habia escuchado, pero lo que draco le habia dicho a hermione, le habia impresionado. Era amor… si, eso era. Tal vez un amor algo apresurado, pero no habia visto uno tan parecido al verdadero. Les sonrio.

-Potter, nos vamos a casar…. quieres ser mi padrino de bodas?

Esto noqueo al chico… Draco malfoy en verdad habia cambiado demasiado. Ya no era un malfoy… era el prometido de su mejor amiga. Aunque estaria solo por siempre, el lo sabia, nunca más se sentiria mal. Nunca mas estaria celoso, ni triste por hermione, ni por ginny… ginny… algun dia hablaria con ella.

Hermione beso a Draco en la boca y le dijo algo en el oido… Harry no lo entendio, pero prefirio ir a buscar a Ron para comunicarle la buena noticia… claro que el sabia que a su amigo no le gustaria en absoluto esto… pero tendria que aceptarlo de alguna manera…

Lo comenzó a buscar en el castillo… el habia dicho que se sentia mal y que no queria que lo buscasen … pero lo encontro comiendo junto a una chica de cabello largo y ondulado. Era susan bones, una chica de hufflepuff que seguia el mismo curso de aurores que ellos, en hogwarts. Cuando vio venir a harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla a ron y se fue-

-Harry, siento mucho todo…

-que sientes? no entiendo…

-Es que yo fingi estar enamorado de hermione, para esconder mi relacion con su… susan. Comprendes? lo siento por mentir…

-jajajajaja no lo puedo creer… tu con una chica? después de que habia dicho que amaaaaaabas a hermione? realmente increíble, debo decir. Pero te salio bien el plan.

-Que crees que diga Hermione cuando se entere de mi mentira?

-nada…. se va a casar con Malfoy!

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! no lo creo… es increíble! con ese apestoso… asqueroso…

-se aman, ron.

Ron le creyo. Sonaban tan ciertas sus palabras, que se quedo callado para jalar a su amigo hacia el ya conocido cuarto de Draco, donde seguro estarian.

Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero podían oir gritos alla adentro. Gritos extraños…

-Vaya, Hermione si que lo ama…-dijo Ron divertido.

-Pues, si, que raro… que gracioso… mejor los dejamos, no debemos interrumpirlos en este… momento.

-Si… jajajaja Hermione?? jajaja

Se fueron riendo… pero a Ron le dio unas ganas de ir al baño, que se fue corriendo a los urinarios de chicos mas cercanos. Harry habia quedado solo otra vez… conocia el amor, estaba feliz. Esperaba algun dia compartirlo con alguien, pero por ahora se sentia tan contento con lo de hermione… tal vez tambien con lo de ron… que eso bastaba. Era suficiente para el.

Harry habia caminado lentamente y habia llegado al vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Abrio la puerta principal del castillo y vio, a lo lejos, una mancha pequeña y pelirroja, caminando hacia el. Caminaba cargando dos maletas con mucha rapidez. Harry no podia creerlo. Era ella, ella… quien dejo caer sus maletas al levantar la mirada y se paralizo al verlo correr hacia ella con esa energia que tanto extrañaba…

Ese dia habia sido maravilloso- pensaba harry mientras corria… y no se detendria hasta llegar a ella.

* * *

**bueno bueno... aqui mi segundo fic... la verdad es que el primero todavia no lo termino pero este se me ocurrio en un momento en el que estaba haciendo una tarea... y bueno lo escribi... una locura verdad? bueno espero que les haya ustado.. un poco cortito pero que se hace pues... agradezco mucho a las fire girls que lo han leido... las primeras... de muchas otras? ya se vera... ojala que les haya gustado y tengan por seguro que pronto bajare la continuacion de Un enredo siii pero todavia no tengo tiempo, veran que estoy en un examen importantisimo de mi colegio... un examen en aleman xD de lo mas asqueroso... sin ofender a los que hablan este "ermoso" idioma que me ha traido tanta "felicidad" pero bueno si lo paso me deshago de el de por vida... estara dificil pero ya se vera... bueno ademas que ni tengo tiempo, estaba de vacaciones pero ahora tengo que hacer todas mis tareas... de bachillerato, veran que es un curso de lo mas complicado y diferente para mi! bueno chicas y chicos, si leyeron este fic... UN RR x fa :D solo uno me alegraran el dia!**

**gracias a todos!**

**dandeyumi-vale :)**


End file.
